A Compilation of Sins
by sinfulkaboomducks
Summary: We're awful human beings uwu
1. A Twist of Fate (By Kath)

**A Twist of Fate: A Bob the Builder x Wrench Fanfic**

Disclaimer: The following contains scenes of graphic construction and sexy times. Do not read if any age for the love of God and all that is holy

* * *

It was just another day in Bobsville. The sun was high in the sky as Bob and his crew approached their next project. A billboard along the side of the highway had come loose and it was up to them to fix it. All the equipment present that day seemed so excited for the job, but Bob was tired.

It was always the same shit every time and it had been for the last 17 years of his life. Most of his nights were spent drinking and sleeping with every piece of equipment in the area ever since his wife left him for some architect in New York.

"I can't do this anymore, Bob," she cried, "I can't live like this anymore." The words still haunted his mind. Bob remembered those days so clearly. He remembered the day it all ended-the day he realized it was all over.

"Can we fix it?" Bob said in a disheartened tone.

"No… we can't," his wife replied, tears streaming down her face, "Jesus, Bob… how many times to I have to tell you it's not working anymore. You keep asking me the same damn question everyday and I'm sick of it!"

Her words crashed down on him like a ton of bricks. Where did it all go so wrong? "Is… is there someone else?"

His wife bit her lips and looked down. She didn't have to say a word.

Bob's hands were still covered with scars from the shards of the vase he shattered in a fit of rage that night. He had told the rest of the team that he'd gotten them during another construction venture. There was no point to anything anymore and Bob felt hopelessly lost in the turmoil of his own mind.

But these were problems for another day. Determined, Bob approached the billboard. He would do the best damn job on this billboard-that was his way of coping and showing Royce that he was capable and could indeed fucking fix it. As Bob climbed up to the massive sign, he noticed the loose bolts that lined the sides of the board and his heart sank into the pit of his stomach. "Damn it all…" he took a sip from the flask that he kept on his utility belt, "I don't have the equipment for the job… Royce was right… I can't fucking fix it."

It was then that he saw her. Her metallic body glistened in the sunlight-but that might've just been the alcohol. Regardless, she was the most beautiful wrench he'd ever laid eyes on.

"I heard there was a problem? Some bolts in need of tightening?" the wrench inquired innocently, "I'm here to fix it"

Her purity and hope inspired Bob, and so he invited her up. The moment she looked at him, something like hunger flashed in her eyes for a brief moment but faded too quickly to be noticed.

"May I ask… what's your name?"

"Wendy," the wrench replied, her eyes filled with awe.

"Ah… Wendy. It's a pleasure to meet you," Bob hesitated, choosing his words carefully, "I'm going to need to pick you up to screw these bolts in. You don't mind if I touch you… right?"

"Whatever gets the job done," Wendy smiled seductively.

Bob's face flushed red at her words and the moment he rested his hands on her, she let out a soft moan. His eyes widened as he felt his blood rush to one distinct area. Bob had a raging boner. He tried to ignore it, but he heard her giggle.

"It would seem that that hat of yours isn't the only thing that's hard," she teased.

"And it would seem these bolts aren't the only things getting screwed tonight," Bob replied boldly without thinking.

They both knew that this was the beginning of something, but only one of them truly knew what was really in store and where their relationship was headed.

After a long day of back and forth sexual banter, the two retreated to Bob's. Wendy made herself comfortable on the couch and Bob took the opportunity to sneak into the kitchen and prepare some snacks while collecting his thoughts. For the first time in years, Bob felt truly excited.

He returned to the living room to find her lying seductively on the couch.

"Draw me like one of your wrench girls," she smirked.

Bob felt overwhelmed and excused himself once again to go to the bathroom. It was really happening. He quickly ran his hand across his lucky 2x4, only to be interrupted by Wendy as she cried, "Quit stroking your wood and love me!" He nervously rushed to her, unsure of where to begin. Wendy proceeded to remove his overalls by practically tearing off the buttons. Before they knew what had happened, they were both naked-albeit Wendy never really did wear any clothes.

"I'm going to give you an experience like none you've ever experienced before," she whispered.

"Please do," Bob replied eagerly.

Wendy wormed her way behind Bob and suddenly jammed her cold metal body up his asshole. At first Bob was surprised, but then he and immense wave of pleasure washed over him. Suddenly Bob's vision began to twist and fade. He lost all feeling in his body and looked down to find the area around him soaked in blood. Wendy had wedged herself so far up into Bob's anal cavity that she was killing him and he couldn't feel any of it. He realized at that moment that she must've slipped some painkillers into his drink while he had gone to the bathroom. Fuck, this was her plan all along.

Just as he was about to lose consciousness, he heard a familiar voice.

"That's enough, Wendy. You can come out now."

"Thank God, I couldn't stand being in there for another minute," Wendy groaned as she slid out of Bob's profusely bleeding anus.

"Serves him right for making our lives a living hell for the past few years," The voice laughed. "Isn't that right, Ted?"

As his vision began to fade, he saw a familiar figure standing above him accompanied by a man with dark hair. Despite the blur, he was able to recognize those sons of bitches anywhere. Ted fucking Mosby-the architect that stole his wife, who stood by him, rejoicing in her ex's death. This was it. This was the end.

But Bob couldn't let it end like that. With the last of his strength, Bob got to his feet and grabbed Wendy. In one swift movement, he smashed Wendy against Royce's skull, ending her life almost immediately. He turned to attack Ted, but he had lost too much blood to make another blow. Bob collapsed, and as the life faded from his eyes, he knew he had won. At least he took one of them with him. Bob was happy in that moment for the last time in his life as he bled out on the floor. It was finally over… finally he was free from it all.

 **The End**


	2. Untold Attractions (By Rey)

**Untold Attractions**

 **A Miley x Hannah x Cody x Zack Fanfiction**

It was a cold, snowy day in Boston, paparazzi and screaming fans crowding the entrance of The Tipton Hotel. Young Miley Stewart and her father Robby Stewart were residing inside, glad to be in the warmth. Miley noticed the short man in the neat suit chasing two blonde heads, yelling something about "running in his goddamned lobby".

It had been a long day after Miley- or "Hannah Montana's"- concert. She was beat, and all she wanted to do was rest in her suite. She said her farewells to her father, taking the elevator up to her room. Once she was on her floor, she lazily walked to her door, walking in and falling onto her bed.

Miley had been thinking a lot, lately. She had wondered if the stress and the secrets were really worth the fame anymore. She wondered if _she_ was worth it anymore. Her feelings were all crashing into her like a Wrecking Ball. Miley stood, walking into the bathroom. She leaned into the sink, staring into her reflection. A sigh was released as her eyes started watering. This wasn't her. She wasn't Hannah and she wasn't sure she wanted to pretend she was anymore. She was Miley. Nothing could change that.

"Maybe I should stop being Hannah…" She muttered to herself, defeat in her voice. Suddenly, she was filled with rage towards just about everything. She grasped the blonde, styled wig and viciously threw it at the wall. She groaned loudly. She wished she could disappear, like a Fly on the Wall.

"I should be thankful… After all, it's the Best of Both Worlds." She whispered sadly to herself, feeling selfish for a moment. She knew how disappointed her Papa would be if she quit being Hannah. But that just made her angrier.

"You know what? Fuck Dad, he's the only reason I'm doing this shit anymore… I'll rebel!" She put her hands on her hips proudly. "I Can't Be Tamed." She smirked at her reflection, laughing a little.

She turned to leave the bathroom, leaving the wig on the floor. But just as she passed the doorframe, she heard a voice.

"Miley, you're being ridiculous. Don't go." Miley slowly turned around, her striking blue eyes widened. There stood Hannah Montana.

"Don't go, wait for me!" The small Cody Martin called for his identical twin, Zack Martin to slow down. They had escaped Mr. Moseby and now Zack was leaving his younger(by ten minutes) brother.

Cody gasped for air as Zack finally stopped at their suite door. He wasn't saying a word as he turned around, staring at his younger brother with a small smile. Cody stood straight, glaring at Zack. "What are you smiling at?" He asked defensively, assuming he was about to be made fun of.

"Oh, nothing… " The Twin muttered, wiping the stupid grin off his face and pulling a serious expression. "I wanted to talk to you about something, Cody."

"Really? What is it?" Cody asked, concern growing in his soft voice.

"I just… I've been noticing things lately. Like… The grin on your face when we mess with Mosby together, the shine in your eyes when you're reading…. Or doing some other nerdy crap. I- I don't know." Zack muttered, trying to make fun of him, but the red flush on his face told Cody that he meant it.

"Zack… What are you saying?"

"I'm saying…. I don't know… I'm really confused and being around you, I just… Wanna do things."

"Things?"

"Yeah. Things. Like… " Zack slowly grabbed Cody's pale hand, entwining their thing fingers together. Zack slowly glanced to Cody, as if asking if it was okay. Cody's eyes were wide, staring at their locked hands.

"Um-" Cody stuttered, looking up to Zack. "I don't think we're supposed to be doing this, Zack… "

"Well, why not?" Zack asked softly, taking a step forward. "I wanna do more than this… " He took another step, causing Cody to press his back against the door of their suite, still holding hands with his brother. Zack's face was inches away from Cody's, and they were both breathing heavily. They were both nervous and extremely inexperienced.

"But Zack-"

"What is it, Cody?" Zack asked, rolling his eyes. He wished Cody would just go along with it, after all he had been waiting for this moment for a long time and Cody was kinda ruining it a little with all the irrelevent questions.

"What about Bob? I thought you two were into each other?" Cody asked, clearly confused.

Zack backed away a little, squinting his blue eyes at Cody. "You what?" He asked in disbelief before groaning. "It's really, honestly not like that…"  
They both paused for a moment before Zack bit his lip, "Do you have a thing for Barbara?"

Cody instinctively smiled a little, shaking his head as an answer. But it quickly fell. "But still, I don't think this is right…"

"Cody, do you have feelings for me?"

"I- What- Um, I don't know…" Cody stumbled over his words, wanting to play with his fingers, but they were tangled with his brother's. Suddenly Cody's eyes widened even further as his brother's lips were being pressed against his own.  
After a moment, they separated. Cody hadn't even kissed back, he hadn't expected it. "Do you have your answer now?" Zack asked, a small smirk playing at his lips.

"I do… I-I mean, I think I do." Cody blushed at his dorky phrasing.

"Then this couldn't be any more right." Zack whispered sweetly, rubbing his thumb against the back of Cody's hand.

"You couldn't be anymore right to be angry, Miley, but you can't just let me go." Hannah said, sitting next to her on the bed. "You can't let us go, not yet. You're Hannah, and I'm Miley, whether you like it or not."

Miley glared at the imposter. "This can't be real. You're not real. Hannah Montana does not exist, I created her."

"Miley, you're no Ordinary Girl. You've got a One in a Million chance here that millions would kill for!" Hannah stated, crossing her arms. "This Is the Life. You just wanna give all of this up?"

"Yes, I do! It's not me, Hannah!" Miley shouted, eyes watering. Hannah's gaze softened and she wrapped an arm around Miley, rubbing Miley's arm comfortingly.

"Wherever I Go, people always call for Hannah. Hannah this, Hannah that. What about Miley…" Miley muttered, looking down at her knees.

"Whether you like it or not, we both exist Miley. I've Been Here All Along. You have to remember that you chose this fate."

After a moment of silence, Hannah spoke again. "Life's What You Make It. Who Said you had to live up to anybody's expectations? Nobody's Perfect… Let's Get Crazy." A smirk formed on the blonde's face, which to be honest scared the brunette a little bit.

Suddenly, Miley was laying back on the big, soft bed and Hannah was on top of her with a wild grin. "Let's Make Some Noise!" Hannah challenged, giving Miley a playful stare.

"What are you doing, Hannah?" Miley asked shyly as her face turned into a tomato. "We're doing the Hoedown Throwdown, Supergirl. We're Pumpin' Up the Party!" She bit her pink lip for a second, before giving Miley a flirtatious look. "I Wanna Know You."

"Every Part of Me?" Miley seductively asked as she stared up at her duplicate innocently. "Let's Do This."

Hannah leaned down, locking lips with her look-a-like. The kiss was slow, as if each of the girls were cherishing every last second of it.

"Let's do this." Zack breathed as he pulled away from Cody's lips once more. Zack was definitely more dominant, and it worried Cody a little bit as to why he seemed somewhat experienced in this field… Maybe he had been practising on Bob like he suspected..? But that didn't matter right now. What mattered was the warm hand that grasped Cody's and pulled him into their suite.  
"Oh, hey boys!" Their hands quickly yanked out of each others as they looked up to their red-haired mother, Carey Martin. Carey was lying on the couch, a cover lazily draped over her body.

"Mom!" Zack exclaimed, awkwardly looking around as if he was guilty of doing his usual shenanigans. "I thought you were supposed to be down singing?"

"I wasn't feeling well." She answered, smiling at her little boys. "What were you two up to?"

"Oh, erm… Not much. We were just… Planning on playing a new game. Right Cody?" Zack looked at Cody expectantly. In his head he was begging to once again lock fingers- and lips.

Carey asked what game, but Zack just grabbed Cody's sleeve and ignored their mother. He grabbed a snack, putting it in his pocket, then started pulling Cody towards their shared bedroom.

Once they were inside, Zack pushed Cody onto Cody's bed. It was well made without a speck of dust, unlike Zack's usual crowded and unmade bed. Zack crawled on top of his little brother, grinding a little. For kids who have barely hit puberty yet, they were very, very horny children.

The sensation Cody felt from the grinding forced him to let a small moan out, but Zack quickly put a hand to Cody's mouth. He held a finger to his soft lips, looking at the door where their clueless mother was on the other side.

He turned back to his sensitive brother, grinning a little bit. "You're so… Cute."

"You're so cute." Hannah giggled at Miley's blush. The girls were stripping off their clothes, and Miley was being bashful. She had never really done anything this intimate with anyone before. But she trusted Hannah… I mean, it was just another version of herself so why wouldn't she? Miley eagerly tore off her Old Blue Jeans.

When nothing was left on them but their undergarments, Hannah walked towards Miley, embracing the brunette. She leaned forward, kissing Miley's pale neck sweetly. Miley bit her lip, holding in the small moan she was too embarrassed to let loose.  
"I want you to make me reach The Climb, Hannah…" Miley mumbled shyly, looking at her with soft, forgiving eyes.

"This Is the Life." Hannah smirked, undoing Miley's bra from the back. Miley's cheeks were a furious red; she was exposed. She instinctively went to cover her lumpatious chicken breasts, but Hannah put her hand on her wrist. "Don't worry. What's Not To Like?"

Soon enough their bare bodies were in an intense embrace and their tongues were fighting for dominance. Hannah stepped forward, pinning Miley against the wall. Hannah's hand trailed down her thin body, into her nether regions.

"You're quite moist… How scrumptious." The more dominant of the two smirked, biting her bottom lip. "It looks like you Need a Little Love."

Miley eagerly nodded, as if begging for Hannah to put her hand down there again. Hannah did so, suppressing Miley's moans with her lips. The moans were muffled, but still very evident.

Cody's moans were being muffled by Zack's hand, but were still very evident. Zack pulled his hand away from both his mouth and his still clothed pants he had been rubbing. He pulled the 'snack' he got earlier out of his pocket; it was a banana. Cody sat up a little bit, glancing at him confused. "What are you gonna do with that?" He asked, innocent as ever.

Zack started unpeeling it, "Get on your stomach." He commanded Cody. Instinctively, the younger sibling obeyed, using his elbows for support. Cody shot Zack a nervous glance, causing him to give him a reassuring grin.

Without a warning, Zack spread Cody's ass cheeks and shoved the banana in. Cody let out a moan, but as Zack tried to pull it out to thrust it in once more, the yellow fruit broke in half.

"Um."

"What?" Cody asked, looking up at Zack. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, it was me…" Zack muttered awkwardly as he tried to figure out what he'd do about it. "It, um, broke in your… Yeah."

"What?!" Cody asked shocked, pushing himself up.

"Listen, I'm sorry, let's just do something else right now!" Zack nervously smiled, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"But-" Cody was cut off with yet another kiss. Cody melted into the kiss, pulling at the hem of Zack's shirt. Zack responded by pulling off his shirt and kicking off his pants and boxers.  
Cody's eyes widened, astonished by the sight before him. Zack's ding dong was big and mighty… Or at least he thought so. He didn't really have much to compare it to at that age. "May I?" Cody whispered, a hint of amazement in his voice. Zack nodded hesitantly, leaning back a little as his twin went down. He was a man on a mission.

A mission to give his oneechan and newly found lover pleasure, pleasure like he's (hopefully) never felt before. He grabbed his schlong in his hands, ignoring the feeling of fruit getting squished in his anal rectum.

Suddenly, a gasp interrupted Zack's groan and caused Cody's hand motions to pause, though his hand stayed on Zack's meaty lollipop. They both looked up, eyes widening as their mother stood, mouth agape.  
As quickly as she came, she was gone, leaving the naked twins sitting on Cody's bed shocked, Cody's grasp still firm on Zack's hotdog. Zack stood up and put his hands on Cody's shoulders.

"Cody, listen… She's not going to react well. She wants you for herself." Zack spoke fast, glancing over his shoulder before running over and locking the door.

"What do you mean? Why me?"

"I've heard her talking to herself. She's in love with you, Cody!" Zack explained with a sad look. "She'll want me gone now. She was already suspicious of my feelings for you, she even threatened me once… Mom isn't quite who she says she is.

"Listen Cody… If she hurts me, she'll probably hurt you too… I'll protect you, though." Zack whispered, giving Cody one last hug before Carey started furiously banging on the door.

"I don't… I don't understand…" Cody muttered, looking up at his forbidden lover.

"It'll all be okay, bud." Zack softly spoke, caressing Cody's cheek. "I love you."

"I-I love you too…" Zack wiped away the tear Cody had shed, smiling sadly before stepping away and looking around the room for something.

The banging on the door made Cody flinch as he watched with big blue eyes at the love of his life. Startling the both of them, Carey knocked down the door with brute force.

"Cody, don't wait up on me!" He shouted as he grabbed a baseball bat. In Carey's hands was a gun. Her face was a mess, mascara smeared all over her face from the angry tears that rapidly fell.

"You little bastard! First you took Kurt from me, now Cody?!" She roared, betrayal leaking in her tone. "This is all your fault, fuck you Zack!"

Suddenly as Cody watched, everything seemed to be in slow motion as Zack raised his bat as if running into war. As he ran towards his Mother, his sperm shooter swinged in slow motion between his thighs with such grace Carey nor Cody had ever seen before. It was truly breathtaking.

This gorgeous display distracted Carey, giving Zack some time to hit her in the face with the bat. Her head slammed straight into the door. What gave this young boy such power? Love.

Carey fell to the floor, and Zack continued to hit her over the head with the bat till she stopped moving. Her face was now covered in blood and Zack was panting heavily.

He threw the bat on the ground in disgust, looking at Cody and holding a hand out. "Come on, we've gotta get out of here…" He said breathlessly, wiping the blood off of his face. Both of their weapons of ass destruction were still exposed, but neither really cared after what just happened.

Cody stood, grabbing Zack's hand, staring at what was once his mother. They started walking away, but the sound of a gun being loaded caused Zack to push Cody down.

A shot rung out.

After Cody recovered from being pushed down, he looked to where the sound came from. He looked at Carey who had a twisted grin on her face, the gun in her hands. Cody looked down at Zack, whose stomach was oozing crimson red blood.

"Oh, God…"Cody whispered, pulling Zack into his arms. Cody put his hand on Zack's stomach, where the blood was staining his bare skin. "Oh my God… Zack, no, please…" Tears started streaming down Cody's face as Zack slowly looked up at Cody, pain evident in his furrowed brows.

"Cody… It's okay. Just call the ambulance. I'll be okay, I just need help…"He told his younger brother weakly.

"Oh, Zack, please please don't leave me… You're all I have other than Bob and Barbara!"

"What- No, Cody, I won't. You just need to help me out here."

Cody began sobbing into Zack's shoulder, ignoring Zack's pleads for help. "Don't worry." Cody mumbled, voice strained. "I'll end this right now…"

"Cody for fucks sakes just CALL SOMEONE FOR HELP-" Zack's words went unnoticed as Cody pushed Zack off of his lap and stood up. The younger of the twins walked towards their bedroom, pulling the gun from his dying mother's fingers.

"Cody, ple-" Carey started, only to be shot in the face by the son she had once been in love with. Zack raised his head a little, eyes wide.

"Was that necessary?"

"I'm ending this." Cody muttered sadly once more, turning towards the love of his short life. "I'm putting you out of your misery…" He whispered, tears falling quickly.

"WHAT-"

Bang.

Carey was dead.

Zack was dead.

And Cody was dead inside.

Cody sobbed hysterically as he threw the gun down furiously, running out of the suite.

The two look-a-likes enjoying each other's tacos a few rooms away from the Martin's overheard the sobbing and walked out into the hall, causing Cody to run straight into them. The three fell onto the hall floor and Cody continued sobbing into the floor. Hannah and Miley looked at each other, a knowing look in their eyes.

Hannah pulled Cody up, bringing him into the Montana/Stewart suite. "What's wrong, doll?" Hannah asked, putting her hand on his knee as they all sat on the bed.

"I was just now forced to put the love of my life out of their misery." Cody wailed, wishing he had brought his blankey.

"That's a shame… I bet we could make you feel a little bit better?" Miley suggested, biting her lip like the horndog she was. Cody looked at them with disgust before they started playing with their melons.

"Um, yeah, maybe…" He mumbled, shrugging a little. "But first can you guys help me get this banana out of my ass?"

"Oh?" Hannah raised a brow at the younger blonde. "Turn over, let us check it out."

Once again, Cody obeyed orders, getting on his knees and elbows. Miley spread his cheeks. "Yup, there's definitely a banana lodged in there." She leaned forward and licked it a little, causing Cody to shiver. "MMM tasty."

"I want a taste." Hannah smirked and started licking too. Soon enough, both girls were exploring Cody's anal cavities, and he was moaning like he didn't just murder two people. Hannah moved her hand to his front, rubbing his piss stick with determination.

Quickly, a suspicious white liquid was spitting out of Cody's slippery serpent at an impressive height. Almost high enough to beat Pico's record.

With Cody's Uranus now clean of any fruits, they all fell against the bed with stupid grins on their faces.

"Feel better?" Miley asked, leaning on her elbow to look at him with a soft smile.

This question reminded Cody of why he was there in the first place. Once again, he was screeching in agonizing pain in his heart. The girls wrapped their arms around him comfortingly.

"Don't worry, we can keep doing this until you're happy again!" Hannah reassured with a big excited smile as Miley started kissing his shoulder.

"Really..?" He sniffled, glancing at the blonde and brunette.

Hannah leaned in, kissing him, then moved away so Miley could give him a short kiss too.

"Really." The clones said in unison.

And the three spent the rest of their lives in that room. Cody never got over the unavoidable death of Zack, so they spent every last second in that room till they all died of old age. They stayed fit by exercising with interesting positions and never starved by ordering food service and eating it off of each other's sweaty, naked bodies. And they even saved water, showering together.

Cody never got over his first love, but he was happy.


	3. Thumped in the Asshole (By Isaac)

**THUMPED IN THE ASSHOLE**

A Bambi x Thumper Fanfic

Bambi couldn't tear his gaze away from Thumper's back. Something about his tail today made Bambi feel something he had never felt before. It was unusual to say the least, as his first instincts were to lay flat on the ground and wiggle around in such a way that would cause friction against his lower stomach. If he hadn't been following Thumper somewhere, he would probably already be succumbing to his pleasures.

"Where are you taking me?" Bambi asked, trying hard to resist his urges.

"To my new secret hideout." Thumper replied as he swiftly hopped over a fallen log. "I found it while hiding away from my sisters. With this spot, they'll never be able to find me again!" He exclaimed with pride, and Bambi assumed the rabbit's eyes were sparkling.

It wasn't long before Thumper stopped in front of a messy layer of thick branches that hung lower than the rest on the tree. "This is it. You're kind of big, but I'm sure you can squeeze yourself in if you try. You should go first in case you get stuck. I don't want to be trapped inside while you're blocking the exit." Thumper laughed, awaiting for Bambi to proceed. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of getting himself stuck today, but there was nothing else he could do. He pushed his head through first, then his front legs. It was an awkward position to be in, and it made Bambi all the more eager to get out.

"Will you be able to make it through?" He heard Thumper's voice call out from behind him. "Yeah, let me just wiggle.." Bambi froze as his lower belly scraped against the low hanging branches. Just as he was expecting it to, it felt really good. He started to wiggle some more, the sensation making his lanky body feel hot.

"Er.. Bambi? You're not stuck, are you?" Thumper interrupted. Bambi was almost angry at his friend for being there when he suddenly came up with a pleasant-sounding idea.

"I'll be able to get through, but I'll need you to give me a push." He suggested, then purposely pushed downwards so his butt perked out.

"Sure. Hang on." Immediately after his friend's response, Bambi felt soft paws against his backside as Thumper attempted to push him through. The area was sensitive to the touch-and that, combined with the branches rubbing his lower belly-forced out a quiet whimper from Bambi's lips.

Thumper was surprised by the noise, but not as much as he was when Bambi pushed back and Thumper's paws disappeared inside his friend's asshole. The rabbit immediately heated up, his ears snapped upwards, and his nose began to twitch uncontrollably. Something inside him had awoken, being there inside the backside of his childhood friend. Bambi let out another groan as he was penetrated. He was moving quicker now, trying to cause as much friction as he could while stuck in the gap. "Thumper… Do something…" The white-tailed deer begged in desperation, wanting nothing more than for Thumper to take control and make him his bitch.

Thumper was able to pull himself out of his state of shock, now incredibly horny. He'd only felt this way a few times in the past, most often towards his friend Flower, but this was a different experience altogether. He yanked his paws out with force and a scream was released from Bambi. Thumper ignored it, focusing on the one thing he really wanted in this moment; dat ass. He positioned himself so he was leaning over Bambi's back, his dick aligned with the cavern his paws had just escaped from. His body was small in comparison, but thankfully he wasn't proportional. He inserted himself, and like the quick bunny he was, thrusted at 10x the speed any deer would be able to accomplish. Bambi was a groaning mess beneath him, and Thumper's bunny cock stiffened more at every noise. "Thumper… So… Good.." Bambi managed to squeeze out moments before Thumper ejaculated inside of his friend. The white liquid dribbled out of Bambi's ass and onto the ground. They detached themselves and Thumper fell to the ground, feeling relieved. Bambi spent a few moments composing himself before backing out of the branches.

Mmmmph.

"Ooh yeah..."

Bambi and Thumper were alerted by the nearby noises. They looked to each other, confused. Had someone been watching..? "Oh no, what if that was my mom?" Thumper whispered in true horror, but much to his relief, the mysterious person wasn't his mom.

It was his dad.

"Gah! Dad?" Thumper yelled out, embarrassed. His father stood on two legs and towered them both. He held a carrot in one hand, and his cock in the other. Had he been getting off to his own son?! Thumper didn't know whether to feel disgusted or turned on. "Nnnn… What's up, doc?" Thumper's father asked, staring down casually at the two kids. "Mind if I join?"

Thumper looked at Bambi, his eyes wide. He was already hard again, and it seemed the deer was too. It wouldn't hurt to go for another round.. It'd be a lot more interesting this time around. "Sure Mr. Bugs Bunny." Bambi answered before Thumper had a chance to chime in. Bugs, Thumper's father, perked up and immediately reached for Bambi. "Ack!" He called out in surprise as his mouth was forced over the elder rabbit's personal-attached carrot. "Yeah, suck it. Good boy.' He screamed out.

Thumper watched as his friend's head bobbed against his father, his own dick beginning to twitch. It was definitely a sight to see, and after he couldn't take it anymore he rushed over and forced his father to take it from behind. "I raised you well son!" Bugs called out as Thumper thrusted into his backside. The forest, to their ears, was filled with moans and wet sloppy sounds as the two rabbits and the deer spent a wild time together. During the time of them being together they switched positions; Bambi laid on his back, Mr. Bugs sat on his face to be eaten out, and Thumper took it upon himself to do what he was best known for; Thumping.

He reached his foot inside of Bambi's twitching hole, the muffled groan coming from Bambi's mouth sent a pleasurable shiver down his spine. He started to tap his foot quickly and a faint thumping sound could be heard between Bambi's yelps. Thumper could see blood spilling out from his friend's anus but didn't stop. The blood that was squishing against his foot made him feel good.

Mr. Bugs pulled himself off of Bambi when a loud gunshot rang out from somewhere close by. Thumper and Bambi stood, displeased by the interruption. "A hunter?" Bambi asked worriedly, flashbacks of his dying mother clouding his mind. "Aw no.." Mr. Bugs sighed irritably. "Stay here kids. I'll deal with this." The elder bunny left towards the sound's direction. Thumper was worried his dad would suffer the same fate Bambi's mother did, but when he returned minutes later, he was eased of his worries.

"What happened..?" Bambi asked in a scared voice. The kid had a ripped, bleeding anus and was almost suffocated by bunny ass but the only thing he reacted to in the past 3 hours was this. "Just a friend of mine… He was actually wondering if he could join. He brought a friend." Mr. Bugs tempted the young boys, who in turn glanced at one another.

It was odd that Mr. Bugs was talking about bringing in two new people after having just returned from investigating the gunshot, but both Thumper and Bambi were still hard from the previous session, and as the saying goes; 'the more the merrier.' Bugs was happy his son and the deer agreed, so he called out to the anonymous people he had spoken about.

A human man appeared, but this was no regular human. The infamous hunter, Elmer Fudd, stepped out from the shadows of the trees, and pulled behind him a corpse of what seemed to be some type of large animal.

Bambi stared in horror and his erection immediately went away. "You.. You're friends with the hunter who killed my mom?!" He screeched, furious with Thumper's father who innocently chewed on his carrot. "No need to be upset boi." Elmer reassured, before exposing what he had been carrying. "I brought yer mama back for you!"

The corpse that Thumper had noticed seconds earlier was, in fact, Bambi's deceased mother. He watched as his friend threw up immediately upon seeing her, and both Elmer and Bugs laughed. "Don't be weak Bambi. We're here to give you a good time."

Elmer rolled the deers corpse onto her back and began to lick all over her front. Thumper watched intently as his tongue flicked over the body, progressively going lower before he reached the hole that Bambi had been pushed out of. Elmer's tongue began to clean it out carefully. Bambi was watching now too, surely just as horny as Thumper had gotten from the sight. Elmer looked up after a few moments of intense tongue play and licked his lips. "Your turn." He spoke devilishly to the young deer before stepping away, motioning for him to violate his mother. Bambi stepped forward, his erection appeared once again. "Mom…" He spoke sadly as he leaned over her. "I'm doing this for you." He inserted his dick into the bullet wound in her stomach and began to violently fuck the shit out of her. The wound opened up and caused blood to spill on the ground as the mother deer was ripped to shreds.

Thumper, Bugs, Elmer and and a group of random forest animals in the nearby area all gathered around to watch the scene. Flower was amongst them, as well as Thumper's several sisters. More and more seemed to gather around the longer and harder Bambi thrusted. By the time his mother's corpse was a mutilated, indistinguishable piece of meat, her innards scattered all around, it seemed that every forest creature was present.

Bambi finally stopped and stood up. His dick, along with the entire surrounding area, was layered with blood. The forest animals cheered and began to roll around in it, everyone penetrating someone else. They were all covered in blood but nobody cared. They were horny and the blood orgy had begun. Thumper made several rounds with multiple groups. He played with the birds, his father and sisters, Flower. He thumped each and every present animal in the asshole as hard as he could until they were bleeding. He saved the best for last though. Amongst the large crowd of grunts, semen and blood, Thumper made his way to a lonely and upset Bambi. "She's dead…" He sobbed and Thumper comforted him. "She sacrificed herself so all the rest of us could have fun." He replied in a quiet voice. Once Bambi began to cheer up a bit, Thumper lead him away from the orgy and to the hiding place they had been speaking of before all of this crazy shit happened. "I wanted us to be alone." Thumper admitted after helping Bambi through the branches. They sat in an enclosed area, separated from the rest of the forest. "I thought we could spend this blood orgy together. Because I love you, Bambi." Thumper smiled before the two had a heated fuck session. Cum was sprayed everywhere, their assholes were bloody, and at some point Thumper had lost his tail. They were in the midst of beginning their fifth round when a demanding and powerful voice shouted from the heavens above.

"HOW DARE YOU FUCK UNDER MY WATCH WITHOUT INVITING ME! FOR I AM THE KING OF PRIDE ROCK! YOU ARE A DISHONOUR!"

A lion figure flew down from the sky above, bringing with him fury and the biggest cock either boy had laid eyes upon. "MUFASA SHALL NOT BE DISRESPECTED IN THIS MANNER." The lion roared before sticking himself up Bambi's ass. His dick popped out of the deer's mouth. Bambi looked like a kabob skewered onto the lions majestic penis. Bambi had died instantly as his intestines were crushed, and Mufasa proceeded to eat the deer. "That was a refreshing dinner." He stated, much calmer now.

Thumper was completely clueless as to what he would do now. His best friend was gone, eaten by this motherfucker who thought he was all grand and mighty.

Thumper realized there was only one thing he could do in this situation.

"GET THUMPED IN THE ASS! FOR SPARTA!" Thumper screeched as he ran full force at the lions anus. His entire body was engulfed.

Mufasa laughed, as for he had won. But several days later, the lion fell dead. For the bunny within his asshole blocked his digestive system, and he was unable to poop. It all piled up and Mufasa spontaneously combusted and his shit was scattered throughout the forest.

That day, the forest animals had a poop orgy.


End file.
